1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance diagnosing apparatus that performs the magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and the magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), and its operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this type is known as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-187038.
The apparatus of this type is designed such that the user is able to designate a location to be measured by the MRS while monitoring the image obtained by the MRI. Therefore, as long as the region of slicing which corresponds to one sliced image is set to the region to be measured by the MRS, a sliced image and its MRS measurement result are associated with each other, and therefore the diagnosis can be performed while monitoring both of them.
However, there is recently a great demand for three-dimensional spectroscopy measurement based on the magnetic resonance signals collected by multi slice. In the case where such spectroscopy measurement is carried out, it is effective to perform multi slice imaging in the MRI as well. However, the spectroscopy measurement and the multi slice imaging are performed separately.
With this operation, in some cases, there is no slice image at a slice location within a slice region where the spectroscopy measurement was carried out. In such case, the diagnosis cannot be carried out while monitoring the slice image and the MRS measurement result at the same time.